Son of glynda RWBY fanfic
by midnighdiamond
Summary: Zeke goodwitch the hybrid son of Glynda goodwitch, after years of being bullied he wants changed but it an't going to come by itself he attends beacon to be the hopping to be the beacon of change for the fauans that all fauans and Human's are equal
1. Chapter 1

**I'm redoing the first chapter of this story I forgot to proof read it**

* * *

Glynda opened the door to her house which was not far drive from vale. "Zora" she said sitting her ridding crop in the corner, she then took off her boots and walked down the hall stopping at a pastel blue nursery. Zora her faunas husband laid on the floor with a two month old baby on his chest the boy had a small tail that curled around his chubby legs

"hello dear" Zora opened his eyes to see her standing " I already feed Zeke." he said looking at the baby on his chest. Glynda walked over to them and picked Zeke up and laid him down in his crib " why do you sleep on the floor with him?" she asked putting a small pillow under his head

" I don't know he likes sleeping on my chest, Just like you" Zora smirked kissing her cheek " stop our son Is right there." she said Yelling in a hushed voice Zora lifted Glynda off her feet and walked out the nursery.

"put me down, stop this now " she yelled as he started to kiss her neck. Zora dropped Glynda onto the bed chuckling. " stop now" she laughed Zora grinned at her, he started to grow fur started to grow around his face, shoulders as his feet became hoofs his tail grew a little longer when he was down he had glossy black horns that curved back. he grabbed Glynda with his claw like hands

"mine" he laughed She then scratched him under the chin he fell down letting go as his tail wagged as she scratched under his chin " Glynda stop" he said. he shrunk back to normal "I tamed you " she said as she stopped scratching under his chin " you cheated " he huffed

Glynda grinned grabbing her towel and walked into the bathroom.  
Zora's P.O.V

After sitting on the bed, the only sound was the running shower. then the doorbell went off. I got up and walked up front grabbing Glynda's boots and tossed them aside. her cape was tossed aside on a chair and her ridding crop was on the side of the couch. after putting the stuff out the way. I opened the door to see no one but a white package with my name in black letters. I opened it a paper

"Dear Zora,

on behalf of the Schnee family dust company, a mine had been attacked. to inform you the following people are dead" I read the names my family

tears welled in my eyes. I shut the door reading the papers. "that mine killed 50 people my people my kind " I said "Zora what's wrong?" Glynda came up front in her pajamas. She grabbed her cape off table where I sat it

"my Family's gone" I say tears flowing freely down my face " what" she grabbed the papers from me " it's everyone " she said covering her mouth

"they didn't even try to save them just declared they were dead "I say

NO one's P.O.V Time skip Zeke is now Five

At Beacon

Glynda stood monitoring the fight that was happening " don't forget your Aura acts as your shield tell you when to strike and when not to " she said. the kids dashed at each other

" Goodwitch" Professor peach came to her door "yes" she walked up to the door " something went down with your son Zeke" Peach said Glynda grabbed her ridding crop and took off the kids stopped fighting

At Vale Hospital

Glynda was running through the halls she stopped when she saw Zora towering over someone

"What do you mean he got hurt by," He stopped when he saw Glynda behind him " what's going on" she growled looking at the daycare teacher that watched over Zeke and other kids his age

" you can see him" the doctor came out the room Glynda pushed Zora out the way and saw a horrifying sight Zeke laid in the bed his horn sitting on the side table

"Zeke" she dashed over to him Glynda looked at the footprint that was on his arm bruises on the side of his face and they way his horn was broken. she grabbed his horn and held it over the stub left on his head after a few words were said his horn was reattached

" Mama" Zeke said opening his eyes Glynda grabbed him and picked him up tearing the iv off of his arm

"your okay" she said. " why were they so mean" He said sniffling

" Zeke your different your not-" Zora felt a elbow to his ribs " okay" he doubled over coughing.

"how to stop this its wrong" He said blowing his nose on her shoulder. " Hunter and huntress can make a difference." Glynda said

" really" he said

"yes your father is a headmaster" she said "Glynda" Zora said She sat Zeke down on the bed and walked out of the room with Zora

" Glynda you sure it's a good idea knowing Zeke's Power" he said " yes he could come to beacon or shade" She said "Zora grinned " watch out reamnt Zeke Goodwitch the first hybrid hunter his coming " he said peeking into the room to see Zeke trying to grow into his faun form


	2. Welcome to Beacon

Zeke looked at the kids in the sky ship, there was a blonde boy trying not to throw up "Zeke" Yang his friend he went to signal with

"hi ya buddy " she grinned holding her sister ruby by her hood " say hi to Zeke" Yang grinned pulling her " hi I'm ruby nice to meet you " Ruby said

" Zeke goodwitch " he responded

when he said that the news report on rowan torch wick stopped " hello my name is Glynda goodwitch and welcome new students to Beacon an academy for hunters and huntress " she said

" do you to know each other" ruby asked she then noticed Zeke had walked off " yang theirs throw up on your shoe" Ruby added yang pushed ruby hopping on one foot trying to get it off

Zeke's P.O.V

when the ship stopped at beacon I grabbed my bag my mom had my other stuff in her office, " hello" a boy with dark brown hair

" Cardin " I say wanting the kid to leave me alone " I'm surprise you made it here " he said

"please leave" I ask looking at him he got closer in my face until I pushed him back with me being a hybrid my powers flared. so instead of pushing him back, he was sent back a few yards I covered my face and walked to the meeting area I happen to find yang with her sister.

I walked over to a corner and sat back until a hand on my shoulder I flinched and saw my mother standing " follow me" she said we walked off leaving the room I saw Glynda she then then took my necklace off a faint purple glow emitted before my faun traits showed my horns showed up the one that got broken when I was younger had a purple streak around it.

"that's better" she fixed her glasses " Glynda " Ozpin came up behind her " hello" I say trying to act normal "Ozpin meet my son Zeke" she points at me. I waved Ozpin nodded walking off " see you later meet me in my office after the assembly " she said walking off I grin, after checking my scroll my best friend velvet is somewhere in beacon.

Time skip

after finding a spot in the ball room, I walked around the school trying to find my mom's office " there you are" She spotted me in my normal attire which was black over coat with a white dress shirt under it, I had black pants on with purple streaks.

"here" she hands me my bag that had my weapon and stuff in it "tomorrow they will assign teams find a good one and if any try anything " she started " mom I know how to fight and trust me I will find a great team" I say going to go change

No One P.O.V time skip

Zeke woke up, he stood up and felt some one grab his tail " you have a tail" Nora grinned grabbing it again "Nora that is so wrong" Ren came up grabbing her by the arm Zeke grinned knowing someone wasn't afraid to come near him. he went and got dressed, he stood in front of his locker loading his dual guns that could turn into armored claws when needed he clipped them to his side

after a small breakfast he went to the emerald forest where he saw Yang standing near ruby, Jaune tugging at his collar

"the belief about teams well they are true today you will be launched into the forest just know don't hesitate to destroy any thing in your path or you will die " Ozpin said that kids started to be launched

"um sir do we get jetpacks " Jaune asked as Zeke was being launched

Zeke's P.O.V

while I was flying my thoughts ran wild when I started to fall I pulled out my pistols, when I hit the ground I took off, after a while of running I stopped in front was a boy with white hair he swung a scythe jumping around he had white stiches and bed room shoes on

" this is now fun" He laughed

No One's P.O.V

Zeke ran at a bear-wolf shooting it in the head as the white-haired boy slashed around dodging claws while laughing he had dark red eyes. Zeke shot the last one he cleared his guns and reloaded them

" hi, I'm Juno " the boy said grinning "let's keep moving" Zeke quickly said walking away after a while of walking

"stay back" a voice Zeke ran to the source and saws a boy with red hair he held a black gauntlet he had green eyes. he punched at the ground black shards shot up killing the grim lion.  
"who are you" Villa said as he turned away " you knew team" Juno said jumping in a tree " let's hurry, wait you're a Faun " Villa scoffed " I'm not being on a team with a faun" He said

" why" Zeke said Villa didn't answer he stomped his foot and walked off cursing under his breath they stated walking again until the saw a girl with green hair looking at a sleeping grim lion

" get away from that " Villa yelled the lion woke up only to know it was no were near a normal one

" thanks a lot" she said pulling out a spear she pressed a button on it as it turned into a torch. with one quick dash she ducked under it poking the underside with bursts of fire

. Villa charged slamming his gauntlet onto the lion's head only to hit the white amour. Juno ran he jumped over the side of the lion and stabbed his scythe into the lion's ear it roared out Zeke charged and shot ice bullets around the lion when it was down he jumped up his guns turning into amour claws with long finger blades he stabbed them through the face plates it stopped moving and died.

" okay I'm Edith " she said zipping in front of them. "I'm Zeke, that's Villa and Juno" Zeke said, "just note anyone who thought I'm a boy wrong I'm a girl " Juno added Zeke turned his head " what " Villa said,

They went to the area and picked out a chess piece

Time skip

"Ruby, Weiss Blake Yang " Ozpin said " team RWBY lead by ruby rose " Ozpin said " what" Weiss said stomping her foot " next team Zeke, Villa Juno Edith" Ozpin called them.

"Team ZVJE lead by Zeke Goodwitch " Ozpin said Zeke took a step back " um sir you sure I should be leader " Zeke said " yes I'm sure" Ozpin said

" Jaune Nora ren Pyrrha " he said the new team walked away to find their new dorm

"great I'm on a team by a Faun " Villa said Zeke gripped the door knob " just know I'm a hybrid first off and second don't go bitching at me " Zeke snapped his horns became larger as they grew out his body become bulker his when he stopped changing he had brown fur around his arms and neck dark reddish eyes with green iris

"are you sure you want to continue Villa a full day hasn't even passed and I'm on the verge of beating the shit out of your head " Zeke said his voice dark, and demonic.

"trust me if you have a reason to hate fauns please tell me why" Zeke said growling "dam zero to a hundred " Juno chuckled elbowing Edith. "well jut by one look Zeke is a rare Faun not many of his type, a minotaur types they were used in wars for their tough skin that can withstand bullets, arrows and grim bites a full-grown type can tear a Mammoth grim tusk off in one fatal swing. "Edith said fixing her glasses.

" dam" Juno chuckled " a faun stole from my father" Villa said " that's your reason my dad has a better one the schnee family a dust mine killed my father's family killing hundreds his kind was being hunted by humans for their skin and to have an advantage in wars. " Zeke growled pushing Villa down

" that's enough. " Glynda came up to them " Zeke turn back now" she said Zeke huffed as he became smaller " now why are you fighting " she said folding her arms

"Zeke "Glynda said "my office "she said "now get ready classes start tomorrow"

After getting ready

"yes mom" Zeke opened her classroom door "what happened "she asked him "Villa was being an ass to me, so I snapped back" he said "don't forget you're a hybrid the first plus you have your father's strength, control yourself, you could have went to shade but they want you to wear a collar "she said

Glynda's P.O.V

Knowing If my son went to shade, the other teachers there wanted him to wear a collar to control him if his powers flared. "mom" Zeke said

"goodnight" he said leaving when he walked off I sat down at my desk a picture of me holding Zeke just after I had him. Zora smile as if he was kid getting a bike his face was priceless and full of amazement. Just the thought of Zeke wearing a Collar made my blood boil, in Vaccou there afraid.

Zora was the headmaster at shade so he didn't get so much hate has others, the white fang tried to get him to join.


	3. Chapter 3

After laying down for the night Zeke looked threw his phone pictures when he was at signal.

At the Goodwitch household

Zora sat on the couch with a bowl of lucky charms watching late night tv. Glynda then opened the door to see him "so who did Zeke get paired with" was the first question he asked

"a nice team a kid that don't like fauns for some reason "she said kicking off her boots. She took her cape off and sat it on the chair

"are you okay "Zora noticed she was upset for some reason "I'm fine just the thoughts if he chose shade he has to wear a collar for what though "Glynda said as she sat down in a chair.

"the thought is bad but still he is different a hybrid that had little control over what he can do "Zora said

"you have a marshmallow on your face "she said looking at his face "come get it off "he smirked she stood up and kissed him while flicking the marshmallow off his face Zora pulled her onto him.

At beacon

Villa came out the bathroom wearing his pajamas "do your really wear bed room shoes every where you go?" Edith said.

Zeke sat on his bed. " Juno how are you a girl?" Villa asked "I don't know first sight people think I'm a boy like people can mistake Zeke for Human" she said grinning laying back on the bed

"why you put me in it?" Zeke asked looking at them Juno Shrugged.

Time skip

"so, our first class is Dr Oobleck," Zeke said "we met up in our third-class Professor Goodwitch" Zeke said covering his face. They walked down the halls heading to the class.

"hi dad" Edith said Juno was jaw dropped "close your mouth a fly my get you" Villa scoffed they sat in the near middle  
"so two teacher kids one team do we get special stuff " Juno asked "I'm still strung up on how zeke's a Hybrid " Villa said " really well it's like humans when a mommy and a daddy love each other but In his case a Human Mommy and a faunas daddy " Juno was cut off when. Oobleck noticed them

"Juno well do you know what other advantages the Faunas had in the great war?" Oobleck asked "and what wiped them out "he asked

Juno sat playing with her hands "Zeke "Oobleck asked "the minotaur's, their known for having thick skin that could withstand dust bullets grim bites, and what wiped them out- "Zeke stopped not knowing the answer

"well what caused the Minotaur's to go out one they were being hunted for their horns, a mine accident the only one left the shade headmaster "Oobleck said

"Plus, Zeke" Juno stood up pointing at him she took his necklace off "do you know how hard that was to get from my mother" he growled "oh that's amazing two left "he said.

Time skip

Zeke walked alone people glaring at him his tail was still has people started to stare at it. His horns also being something to stare at they were ram like, he opened the door to his class hand to hand combat Professor Ozpin

"well come in all is welcome" he said Zeke wanted to hide until the next class, but he had to suffer.

Time skip

They met up in their third class after it would be the lunch break.

"hi mom" Zeke said folding his arms he took his seat Cardin walked passed him "teachers boy" he chuckled stepping on his tail Zeke jumped up and punched Cardin in the nose "fuck off asshole "Zeke yelled his normal

Glynda P.O.V

After Zeke's outburst I separated the both, in an attempt Zeke Punched at Cardin I grabbed his arm and pushed him back.

"Zeke stay after class, you to Cardin" she huffed  
time skip I sat on my desk as Zeke explained what happened "so you are getting mad that a fact is you're a teacher's boy" Cardin grinned Zeke Jumped up I used my semblance holding him back "Cardin leave your not off the hook" I said as he left. I slammed Zeke to the wall

"Zeke control yourself" I say looking at him. He mumbled his tail beating against the ground

"mom you herd what he called me" Zeke said I chuckled

"you have your dad's stubbornness" I say

"dad is not stubborn "Zeke said I rolled my eyes "yes he is" I say patting his shoulder "go to lunch" I said handing him a lunch box

"dad's famous cherry Chilly" Zeke said running with the bowl I when he left I sighed sitting at my desk

Flashback NO one's P.O.V

Glynda stood in front of a toaster waiting for the pop tarts to pop up

"my dear you should be in bed" Zora yelled running behind her "don't try it" she said looking back

"your pregnant stay in bed" Zora yelled "Hun the baby doesn't have a spine yet" she snapped  
"still" he said "still my ass" she responded Zora mumbled under his breath.

End Flashback

I chuckled at the memory of it soon as I looked at my Scroll "in coming call From My big Baby" Aka Zora

I answered it

"how's Zeke is he enjoying Beacon do he have a girlfriend "Zora said from the other end "yes I don't know, and he won't he had your flirting skill which is none" I said

"Glynda I have skill First I have you" He said. "I felt bad for you" I say into the scroll ready for his reaction after a while the call ended with him hanging up.

I reached into my bag a kept by my desk and grabbed a bowl of noddle's after warming them up I was going to take a taste when

"Glynda I need your help" Ozpin busted in my class room when he saw my face he took off knowing I was going to try to stab him with the fork in my hand

"my door was locked for a reason" I yell chasing after him I stoop at Dr Oobleck door to peek in to see him and Edith. "so, when the guy called your mother a big girl which she was in the right areas" Oobleck said

"dad" Edith groaned "just know it's true so she got mad she broke the ride with her hammer" Oobleck said "that's how we got banned from an amusement park in atlas "Oobleck said

After listing I went back to my room to see Zeke Eating my Noodles while he was watching a movie on the computer at my desk

"my food" I say now standing next to him he saw me and fell back "mom, I was keeping your seat warm "He said nervously.

"quit being so cute" I say I grab the noodles and dangle them he grinned the look Zora give me when I bring home a cake. The way he sits at the counter making puppy- bull eyes at me I normal give him the strawberry, "mom "Zeke said as I realized he was snapping in my face. Once again, I used my semblance and tossed him out the room when I sat down

"I'm Lucky to have them" I look at the photo of me holding Zeke.

* * *

 **A/n Edith is my sister's oc she wanted me to put her in the book (she think Oobleck does not have enough or any Fan-made family members so she made Edith Oobleck**


	4. Chapter 4

"Zeke," Villa kept tapping him "how do you wake him up?".

"move" Edith said holding a bucket of water she then poured it on him "I'm up." Zeke shouted shooting up.

"what was that for!" Zeke asked.

"were late" Juno answered "why didn't you wake me up" Zeke jumped out the bed he grabbed his uniform and ran into the bathroom. He came out and ran down the hall with team the rest of his team right behind him.

"wait for us" Zeke yelled seeing Team JNPR and RWBY

"hurry up." Nora shouted Edith using her flash speed was leading the pack of students.

They managed to get to Dr June's class

"the world today mainly runs on dust" She said looking around

"hey fox" Juno looked over at him he waved back. "what" Juno huffed looking at villa's an Edith's.

"Villa what was the worst Mine collapse in history" Dr June looked at Villa

"the mine located in Vaccou "he answered, "actually it was in atlas the mine fell on a race of faunas known as minotaur's I believe the headmaster at shade is the last full blooded one" Velvet answered her ears against her head.

"your right velvet" she said there were a low set of murmurs

"the next class is your mama" Edith said

"I hate you" Zeke said "the next class is your mama" Edith chuckled "and the class after it is your dads" Zeke looked at their schedule.

"I really do hate you" Edith said.

"how do you mama out up with him he talks fast" Juno said

"don't ask" She said rubbing the back of her neck. Villa opened the door to see

"next time don't dally so long in the hall way" Glynda said pushing her glasses to her face

"his fault" Villa quickly pointed at Zeke. They climbed into the seats as Glynda walked to her desk and grabbed a scroll tablet

"the vytal festival is mere months away "Glynda said "today we'll have simple one on one's.

"the first match up is "She said as she clicked the tablet to randomly pull two people.

"Zeke vs Wiess " she said,

Weiss stood across from Zeke her sword in a striking stance

"let's get this over princess" Zeke said

Wiess huffed a white glyph appeared behind her Zeke jumped out the way he pulled out his pistols she dashed at him he shot the ground with an Ice bullet and fire creating a steam wall., it didn't seem to stop Wiess he morphed his pistoles into claws.

He parried her strike and kicked her in the chest. He then dashed at her she paired most of his strikes she then turned and lashed at him he jumped back barely missing the tip of her blade.

Zeke smirked as a dark aura formed around him

"try me icy" he said she ran at him he grinned and charged, slashing his claws

She kept blocking she then kicked Zeke in the jaw. Zeke then gripped his chest feeling a pain throbbing he pushed it aside and charged. They collided ice crystals shot from the floor Zeke pushed her back

His claws started to glow a dark purple with sliver lace he then dashed again his claws glowing with Wiess tried to block her weapon was knocked form her hand she then kicked her rising his hand for the final strike until the lights came on  
"okay Zeke" Glynda said.

"got carried away" he said ignoring the pain in his chest

"neat" Edith grinned her hair was in a messy ponytail.

"next up Jaune and Cardin" She said.


End file.
